This invention relates to self-propelled toy vehicle and track assemblies and more particularly to a self-propelled toy vehicle with a flexible track which passes through the vehicle for controlled vehicle travel therealong.
Toy vehicle and track assemblies in which a toy vehicle moves along a continuous track are well known, and several types of toy track and vehicle assemblies are currently available. The most popular type includes a continuous track having several continuous, generally parallel grooves formed therein and extending longitudinally the full extent of the track. The associated vehicles have pins projecting outwardly therefrom which engage the grooves to keep the vehicles on the track. Typically, onboard electric motors drive the vehicles along the track with power being supplied to continuous metallic electrical conductors which extend parallel to the grooves to provide positive and negative contacts for the operation of the motor. Invariably, these motors are DC motors due to the safety associated therewith. Speed variations associated with the vehicles are provided through hand-held rheostats which vary the voltage applied to the electric motor and therefore vary the motor output. The motor will typically drive the rear wheels of a vehicle through a gearing system.
These tracks work well at relatively low vehicle speeds and when the track is at least moderately level. Also, these tracks are usually formed of rigid track sections which limit variation of the track orientation and configuration. Even so, in situations where the track turns upside down, loops, or climbs sharply upward, gravity takes over and the car may not stay on the track. This disrupts play and limits the possible track configurations for such toy vehicle and track assemblies. Additionally, conventional tracks are typically rigid and formed in sections which must be assembled prior to operation. The sections are usually formed in predetermined lengths and shapes, generally being straight sections of various lengths, curves of predetermined radii, and sometimes "special" configurations such as intersections or loops. Accordingly, the track sections are assemblable into limited overall configurations and the plurality of track sections results in a large number of section-to-section joints which can cause electrical discontinuity resulting in disrupted play. The sectional approach to track configuration also results in numerous small links required to hold the sections together which can be lost and also results in large packaging requirements which increase in size as track length and, therefore, the number of required sections increases. Sectional track portions also use rigid steel conductors which limit the possible track length because of the higher resistivity associated therewith.
Further, most current vehicle and track assemblies are limited to automobiles, trucks, or other essentially land-based vehicles. The vehicles could be configured as airplanes or space craft, yet even the most vivid imaginations would find difficulty with an airplane or a space craft on what is essentially a scale model roadway. Additionally, the control mechanisms which allow interactive play are typically limited to speed control and no other functions such as lights, gunfire, or sirens, if available at all, can be controlled by the user.
Currently, an airplane-based product is available, however, a rigid track is provided in sections connected with a T-type connector. Another current product provides a flexible U-shaped track, however, the vehicle associated therewith is a car propelled by an onboard battery. There is no electrical contact between the car and the track and, consequently, there is no user control over the car, and no interaction between the user and the vehicle and track apparatus, thereby limiting the enjoyment to be derived therefrom.